resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
London, England (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Parker's Gamble An image of the Chimeran tower in London is shown with Nathan Hale who saw it from distance. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' We had been at Cardiff for several hours when I received a radio message from Hale. He told me he was in London. And he asked if snow was normal for July. another image of ruined downtown of London and the Chimeran tower at the background. He described a tower in the middle of London. One far bigger than that which they had found in Somerset, and with power conduits emerging in all directions.'' image of power conduits above the flats.'' He said if we destroy the tower... we destroy the Chimera. For all I knew, Hale was completely mad. And even if what he was saying was true, we had no idea how to destroy the tower. map showing the [[American] fleet landing at Cardiff is shown.] But there was one new factor working in our favour. I had been able to contact the Americans, and they had joined forces with us in Cardiff. image of the United States Armed Forces lands on the western coast of Wales. I decided to gamble that Hale was right. I convinced the Americans to help launch a full assault on the tower. We were bringing everything we had to London. image shows the [[Hybrid]s and a Stalker patrolling the ruins of London.] I was counting on Hale to clear out a landing zone. If he couldn't take out the Stalkers, the mission would be over before it began. to black. "A Desperate Gamble" City Outskirts London, England 14 July, 1951 - 05:05 GMT Cutscene Hale emerges in the ruins of Covent Garden Market. Gameplay He kills off the Chimeras, then leaves the empty store he is in and heads out into a open square, only to be attacked by Rollers. After Hale manage to wipe out the mass swarms of Rollers, he reach inside the hotel and climb up the stairway. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hale, I'm sending some heavy equipment to your position. You'll need to get to a clearing. A big clearing. Hale enter the hotel room with a one side of the wall missing. to black Cutscenes: Special 'Delivery' Hale jumps from the ruins of the hotel to the ground, then turns to his radio *'Nathan Hale:' I'm outside...where are you? A pair of VTOLs are flying in towards Hale's location, one transporting a Sabertooth tank. *'VTOL Pilot Radio:' Right, we see you now. Be advised Sergeant, we're coming in heavy and a little low. As Hale watches the VTOLs approach, he hears movement behind him. A Stalker appears from behind a corner and opens fire on the VTOLs, shooting down one. *'VTOL Pilot Radio:' Bloody hell! VTOL transporting the tank pulls back I can't land with that Stalker there! to black. "Ice and Iron" London Outskirks, 07:42 GMT Cutscene A U/AV-17 Hawk transporting the tank retreats from the landing zone to get out of Stalker's firing range. Gameplay After Hale destroy the Stalker and kill the Titan. U/AV-17 Hawk returned and drop the tank into the landing zone. Hale drives the tank and fight his way through the ruined downtown of London. He gets off the tank, enter the abandoned office building and kill more Chimeras. to black Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts